helltanz98worksfandomcom-20200213-history
Order of the Dragon
The Order of the Dragon was originally a group of young boys living in the greater London area, who ended up falling through a gate to another world. They eventually became one of the most powerful of humanity's defenders during the Damnation War. The Order of the Dragon is one of the so called 'Alliance Races'. History Kids The original members of the Drachenorden were a group of boys, ranging from kids to early teens, living in the same area who were acquainted through living in the same area and the attending the same gym. It was during this Incantation Sorcery was initially developed. Originally called the Dragon Group after the symbol of the gym. Elysium Those who would become the order were due to an attack by wizards forced through a portal to Elysium. They banded together to survive the hostile enviroment, and eventually called themselves Draconists. Due to the danger of Elysium they began to experiment with magic and attempted to recreate technology to survive. This would eventually lead to the creation of the Conditioning Process of new knights. Immortality and heightened regeneration were amongst the major goals of this early research as was heightened physical and magical abilities. Pankration is formally adopted as the Orden's hand to hand combat style, and rune blades are developed. The practice of Auxillaries is developed and the order's ranks swell with local forces. The first Dinar Railgun is developed using magic, as opposed to later primarily technological versions, as a siege weapon, they prove devestating against enemy fortifications as well as enemy formations. The Order secures a large swathe of Elysium. Initial forays into artificial gravity technology and clean energy begin, but these technologies are not fully developed until the Order leaves Elysium. Return to Earth After more than three thousand two hundred years in Elysium a gate back to Earth is found, and the members of the Order, those who were originally from Earth are shocked to find only a few years have passed. The shock of their return however means little as the Eurasian Wars have begun and former Soviet troops now lead by warlords begin to seep into Europe. Eurasian War Initial Western Campaign The Invasion of Western Europe by elements of the former Soviet Military came to clash against forces of NATO unfortunately these attacks were able to inflict serious damage in the early stages leading to France resorting to nuclear weapons. The Drachenorden initialized a strike up through to relieve encircled NATO troops, this failed for the most part as exSoviet troops resorted to biological weapons before withdrawing. The Drachenorden's Conditioning Process proved sufficent to stop this attack. In response this attempt the Senior Council of the Drachenorden passed down orders to hunt down and exterminate this group of former Soviet Troops. This was carried out under Radu Barvon. Extensive casualties of American troops lead to eventual US pullout eight months after the conflict began. Drachenorden Knights supplemented by Elysium Auxillaries and exSoviet Auxillaries who elected to side with the magic knights who made a habit of taking tanks apart with swords initiated a campaign to secure the former German Democratic Republic. This operation was codenamed Sigurd coordinated under Loremaster Cypher. In the meantime Asran initialized operations to the South in prepartion for continued operations in Eastern Europe. Eurasian War Initial Central European Campaign While Cypher and Radu were dispatched in Western Europe Asran had committed the forces under his command and pushed to secure Targoviste, and in the mean time Dmitri elected to fill the gap between the two forces. Dmitri initiated a serious crackdown on rogue forces with operation Fimbulwinter, and proceeded to move sweeping up in Czechoslovakia, eventually the campaign concludes with the conquest of Austria. Eurasian War Eastern Europe Campaign Asran's son Arzachel was deployed with a Legion to Moldova, while the Grandmaster himself prepared to punch through massing forces, in response to facing the threat of a possible Legion Group of Knights chose to surrender for the most part after Arzachel ordered the deployment of an Order Combat Group composed of Sorcery Specialists, which utterly destroyed via Aether bombardment the nearest forward position of former Soviet position. Eurasian War Southern Europe Campaign Isaac launches the Orden's Balkan Campaign. The head of the order scientific branch strikes out southward with two legions both of which are comprised of heavy strike vehicles to support his forces. Development As the Era of the Eurasian War progressed slowly Soviet Successor States were carved out, amongst these were the Dominion of the Dragon who came to inheirit a large group of the Soviet nukes. Eurasia continued to be plagued by roving former soviet forces throughout. Asran's title of Military Governor of Kiev came to be finalized as Duke of Kiev, in the meantime Antoine and Isaac were charged with civilian development, Cypher was granted authority over the newly formed organized counter intelligence service Damnation War Great Journey New Timeline Internal Affairs The Internal Affairs of the order are dictated primarily by the Codex Draco, the first of which was established during the Elysium War of the previous timeline. Codex Draco The Modern Codex Draco is descended from the preceeding editions and dictates order structure and organization as well as the precepts of combat and traditions by which the order operates and offers situations and their responses. New Timeline Traditions The Drachenorden of the previous timeline who survived to make the Great Journey for the most part survived the Second World War, unfortunately as the Order reconstituted itself the order's new members, not helped by the secretive nature of the order, began to adopt unwritten traditions that were quite mystic in nature. Notably Taoist philosophies amongst other idea, notably respect for the older immortal knights. As time progressed this began to slowly elevate to the point of near deification of the Senior Lords and other high ranking immortal knights, as well as the younger knights launching offensives for perceived slights against the Order by enemies. Amongst the more notable incidents was the response of New Timeline Knights to the attempted nuking of Medina, which sparked a serious joint Drachenorden and UAS punitive expedition and the eventual use of kinetic bombardment. Other examples are the response of SINEW III and Xeno Draco to the Cylons, who view the Cylons as an insult to the Jannisary, an 'Alliance Race' created by Asran. Officer and Command Ranks Senior Council of Lords The Senior Council is the highest authority in the Drachenorden. Asran, Duke of Kiev holds executive power as head of the council and Lord Grandmaster of the Order of the Dragon Dmitri, Count of Donetsk is recognized as head of Drachenorden Naval Forces Loremaster Cypher is responsible for counter intelligence forces Isaak is the head of the Order's overall scientific branches Antoine (KIA) was formerly head of Biological Sciences division Branch Leaders A distinguished rank, someone at this position is generally in charge of at least a heavy installation or a Drachenorden Branch Essex is the current head of Biological Sciences Arzachel Asran, Duke of Moldova bears this rank Branch Specific Ranks Certain branches of the order, while they may sometime share, possess ranks which are typically unique to them. The Castellan rank of the Ranger Branch is one of these Branch Specific Rank. Project Leaders Members of the Order specifically assigned as leaders of a specific program Lord Commander senior rank A distinguishing rank one place above the regular Lord Commander, typically in command of a Legion Lord Commander A step above the Knight Commander, this rank is in charge of a Legion of Knights Knight Commander Leader for larger groups of Drachenorden knights hence the title Commander The typical group leader of combat group level drachenorden forces Commander is also the rank assigned to ship captains particularly those apart of the Order's space forces, though as per tradition they are generally referred to as Captain. Example: Commander Caspian; a vampire Vice Commander Comparable to Full Bird Colonels of other militaries Example: the pink haired Irene Sub Commander Comparable to a lieutenant colonel in other militaries Major One step above the rank of Captain, Majors in the drachenorden are particularly rare. The rank's full name is Captain Major and typically those holding it are slotted as apart of a battalion's command structure, meaning they are away from fighting this makes it decidely unpopular with knights. Captain The typical leader of small unit Drachenorden groups. Lieutenant The lowest rank in the Order deployed in combat situations. 2nd Lieutenant Young officers typically assigned to reserve positions. Troop Organization Legion Group Typically composed of 5 normal sized Legions Officially only used during wartime during the Elysium War and the Damnation Legion Comparable to a Field Army The Largest Normal Drachenorden formation Corp The constituent unit of a legion. Normal Strenght 50,000 Knights + Auxillaries Overstrength Corp 65,000+ Auxillaries Division comparable in size to typical division formations Brigade comparable in size to typical brigade Regiment comparable in size to typical regiments Combat Group Constituent unit of a regiment and typical Drachenorden advance force Braches The Order is divided into a number of seperate branches which typically focus on a seperate aspect or strategy in war or a specific field. Dragoons A Branch Group of the Order Notable Technologies include use of the Aria M2 Super Heavy Tank, as well as Dragoon Power Armor Drachenorden Space Forces Responsible for the majority of Orden Starships, Orbital defenses, and Space based superweapons Naval Forces Responsible for the mainstay of Order Naval assets Under the direct command of Dmitri, Count of Donetsk Records Branch Responsible for the keeping of records and and other related tasks. Under the Direct Command of 'Loremaster' Cypher Counter Intelligence Forces The Drachenorden 'Thought Police' the Counter Intelligence Forces are typically potent psychics. Standard sidearm Glock 17DO/13* (the 13 is the production name for the new timeline Drachenorder version of the 17) Under the Direct Command of Loremaster Cypher Rangers Drachenorden rapid reaction and light forces Drachenorden governance At one point the Order's territory stretched across a sizable portion of the old world. This in itself meant little as by the end of the Damnation the bulk of humanities population was dead, and the old world had been reduced along with it. Even so there are memories of such days that remain, and there exists movements to restore control over 'traditional seats of power' and to expand ordo control. National claims The order's core territories are expressed largely through the Dracaena states. The move to expand such teritories is largely a populist movement amongst non Ordo members, or younger members. While there is an existing motivation to expand within the order (namely into Russia) by Older Knights its largely kept in check by the 'Eastern Lords'. Seats of Power Obstensibly the Order's title system refers to a Feudal or Military system of governance. Asran's duchy of Kiev was originally the military headquarters and hub of the Drachenorden's Eastern Corp (and later Legion Group I) prior the Damnation. Over the intervening years though this transitioned to a more traditional sense of Aristocratic rule under an immortal leader. Antoine's duchy of Firenze likewise originated as a military command, the Western Legion's primary hub, and was obstensibly the biologist's seat of power up to his death towards the end of the Damnation War. The most notable seats of power are those titled regions belong to the senior lords. The most notable is the duchy of Kiev (Asran), the duchy of Prussia (Isaak) centered at Kalingrad/Konigsberg, the Duchy of Florence (held by Antoine until his death), the County of Luxor (Radu), and others. Day to day administration Common administration is largely left to stewards Alliance Races The so called races of the Alliance, of which the Order of the Dragon is the oldest, is a collection of several groups that were allied together in the Damnation War. The races like the Drachenorden were originally created by the Senior Lords. In the New Timeline the Allies are widely regarded and respected by new timeline knights, while others outside the order consider it either to be a part of the orders 'creation mythos' or a testament to the Senior Lord's magical, or technological, capacity depending on the person. Category:Scepter of Darkness Category:Order of The Dragon